<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your love, it heals by Iris_Bee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746072">Your love, it heals</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_Bee/pseuds/Iris_Bee'>Iris_Bee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, and they heal each other, no beta we die like men, not quite hurt/comfort but kinda?, oh god what have I done, some healing and some love making???, they are so in love i cant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:14:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_Bee/pseuds/Iris_Bee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate realises what she needs in order to truly begin recovering from her trauma. She brings Anthony to the Aubrey Hall library in the middle of a storm, hoping that she is right. Anthony is not convinced but he'd do anything she asks. </p><p>(Or, the night when Anthony finally knows what his favourite sex position with Kate will be.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anthony Bridgerton/Kate Sharma, Anthony Bridgerton/Kate Sheffield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>170</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your love, it heals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The characters belong to Julia Quinn and to Netflix (SEASON 2, COME ON!!!) </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It’s the first time Kate and Anthony are staying at Aubrey Hall since their honeymoon. The storm begins shortly after midnight. Kate awakes with a start and Anthony stirs, having felt her pull away from his arms. Before he can ask, she slips out of bed, takes his hand and leads him to the library, the place where he had found her all these months ago. The night when he'd truly seen her. The night when he'd called her by her name and had made her feel safe for the first time in years. He insists on taking her back to bed and cuddling her through her anxiety, but Kate stands in front of the library window, watches the storm and asks him to wrap his arms around her instead. 
</p><p>She shakes when it gets particularly loud or violent outside but her fear subsides the tighter he holds her. Anthony whispers into her ear how safe she is, how he loves her. His wife turns around, holds his face between her palms and kisses him tenderly before pushing his night robe off his shoulders to lay it on the floor. The only light in the room comes from the intermittent flash of lightning outside. </p><p>'Sit,' she whispers. He does, gingerly, anxious about her fears but more and more convinced that she knows exactly what she is doing. 
'Are you using me as a distraction, Lady Bridgerton?' Anthony smirks as he strips and sits on the floor. The robe is silky, but it's not necessarily comfortable. 
</p><p>
'No,' she insists. 'Never using you. I just... I need more. More of you.' </p><p>Kate doesn't know how to explain to him that the only way to feel even close to complete is to touch him, as much of him, as she can. How she needs his hands imprinted on her, clutching her, roaming over her, in order to breathe with ease. How she can only truly be herself when he is under her, around her, inside her, on top of her... Kate Bridgerton is rarely at a loss for words but none have yet been invented for how this man makes her feel and what she would do for him. </p><p>She pulls her nightdress over her head and stands naked before him, her silhouette illuminated by the raging storm. Anthony is not a religious man but as he takes in the sight of her trembling before him he is absolutely certain that there is a God and he has sent him a vision.
</p><p>
'Come here, my love,' he whispers, reaching up to her and noticing that his arms are shaking slightly. Any other time, he would blame it on lust and the need for her but tonight, as he looks at his wife overcoming her fear and being more vulnerable than he has ever seen her, Anthony knows it is awe. He is filled with wonder. His wife, his Kate, the part of his soul he never thought he would find and fought so hard to ignore. What a fool he'd been. </p><p>His beloved lowers her body onto his and sits on his lap. They're both naked and, while he cannot deny that his body has responded to her, he knows that this moment is about something else. This is Kate, needing everything he can give her and letting go of her fears in the very space they unknowingly claimed as theirs that first time he had found her and soothed her.  </p><p>'Hold me, Anthony,' she murmurs, wrapping her legs around his waist, her arms on his neck and fingers buried in his hair. Her chest is pressed to his, the scent of lilies and soap enveloping him.</p><p>Kate knows that she is as close to Anthony as two people can get and still, it's not enough. She needs more. 
'It's never going to be enough,' she muses. 
</p><p> 'Whatever do you mean, my love?' Anthony chokes, a strange fear in his throat. Is she unhappy with him? Unsatisfied? Regretful? It cannot be.
'I can never get enough of you. You are here in my arms,you are calming that horrible fright in my heart and you love me more than I ever thought I could be loved,' Kate begins. 'And yet, I wish I could dissolve into you completely.  I wish I could get lost in you, until there is nothing left but me and you. No air, no sound, no light or darkness. Just us.' </p><p>Anthony is silent for a long time. He sees her words reflected in his own heart, in his yearning and the fire that has claimed his mind and body. He feels the gravity of this feeling so deeply within his soul that he wonders if he will ever be able to take another breath without her in his arms just like she is now. Her face is mere inches from his when he leans in to kiss her, soft and sweet.</p><p>"I know," Anthony says, his voice barely a whisper against her mouth. It's the only thing he can say and he hopes it is enough. He pulls her hand into his and places their palms on the left side of his chest. "I feel it too, all of it, with every beat of my heart.”</p><p>Kate’s lips find his again and she knows that she has finally done the one thing that could ever truly cure her fear of storms. She has crafted her own memory in the midst of one, a memory so precious and potent that thunder and lightning will never be quite as terrifying again.</p><p>Until now, Kate has associated thunderstorms with pain, loss and trauma. She understands that this will never go away entirely. But right here, right now, in Anthony’s adoring embrace, she feels the love between them buzzing in the air, feeling her lungs, tickling her fingertips. Kate knows that he is healing her just like her own love for him saves him from his demons. This night, this man, this love… that is what storms will remind her of from now on. She is sure of it and she is relieved, the cracks in her soul healing a little with every passing second.</p><p>As if he can feel her relaxing, Anthony holds her a little tighter against him. ‘My love? Should we go to bed?’ he asks, content that whatever relief she sought by bringing him to the library in the midst of a storm has been found.<br/>
Kate chuckles, peppering kisses along his chin. ‘Not yet,’ she mouths, shifting her bottom on his lap ever so slightly. <br/>
Anthony can feel her nipples harden against his chest and, despite his desire, he raises an eyebrow. ‘I thought that we came here for a different purpose?’ he says, pulling away to look into her eyes. Tonight is about her and her fear, about their love and her healing. The thought of something more does seems out of place. But as he looks upon her in the darkness he realises that no healing can ever be completed without full surrender and the thought makes him gasp. </p><p>They have given their bodies to each other in lust and love, with desperation and tenderness and in every possible way one can give themselves to their beloved.</p><p>Yet, there is this. A precipice which neither has faced before – her soul is bared before his, her trauma raw and her trust in him so powerful it makes him ache. And here he is, ready to do anything and everything for her, open and vulnerable under her, his heart cracking under the weight of her pain and his whole being humming with gratitude that she is his. Their lovemaking will reflect all of that and more, he thinks to himself, almost unable to believe that a simple physical act can carry so much significance.</p><p>‘Anthony, please,’ Kate moans into his ear, slowly grinding herself on him. He can tell she feels it too, the way things are different tonight. He can never deny her.</p><p>‘Anything, my love,’ he sighs as he trails his hands down to her thighs and lifts her up slightly. Kate busies herself with nibbling on his neck and chest but her hand goes down to his lap to guide him inside her. Despite Anthony’s fingers gripping her legs, she knows that she is in control and loves how he is letting her take charge of everything tonight. </p><p>His head falls on her shoulder, his breath uneven and muscles straining with the effort keeping himself still.</p><p>‘Kate, I need you,’ he manages and she knows he is hers, always and forever.</p><p>Kate hovers above him for mere seconds, just long enough to pull his hair so that his face is level with hers. To Anthony, it seems like an eternity. He waits and waits, readying himself for her but nothing prepares him for the glorious moment when she simultaneously slides down his length and attacks his mouth with her glorious lips. The sensations leave him breathless - her warmth surrounding him everywhere, his skin burning at every point of contact with hers and her arms anchoring him. Anthony has never felt closer to bliss.</p><p>Kate whimpers in his arms, the sound of thunder in her ears the perfect background to the raw need she feels coursing through her veins. Her love for Anthony overwhelms her senses. It’s stronger than the residual fear in the far corners of her mind, more powerful than the trauma from her childhood, more healing than anything else in the world.</p><p>She rises and falls with no rhythm or rhyme at first, until she finds herself syncing her movements to Anthony’s moans and rapid breaths. His hands are running up and down her legs, her waist, her back, her shoulders and arms… There is no place on her body he cannot reach, that she will not willingly give to him.</p><p>‘Kate, my love, I…’ he chokes in between her kisses,‘…more….’</p><p>Yes. More. Never enough. She feels his craving in her own blood, pushing and pulling at her in the same way it tortures him. Kate gives him more the only way she knows how, the only way she can. She moves her hips faster, squeezes her inner muscles, bites gently on his lower lip and wills her body to show him just how much she loves him. Anthony groans and digs his fingers into her skin, his thighs nearly lifting off the floor with the power of his climax. Seeing him unravel under her is everything Kate needs to find her own release, her head falling back as a broken whimper escapes her lips. She pushes herself down on him, needing him as deeply as he can go and stills her movements. The waves of pleasure wash over her until all she can see, feel, smell, and touch is Anthony.</p><p>Her husband’s kisses against her throat bring Kate back from the abyss. They’re one, she thinks, Anthony and her, not just when they are intimately joined, but in their hearts and souls. They will always be one. </p><p>She leans to kiss him, smiling against his mouth.</p><p>‘I love you,’ Anthony whispers, light with the knowledge and conviction of it. Free and content. Slightly giddy with the realisation that this has suddenly and irrevocably become his favourite position for making love with his wife – sitting up with her in his lap. He chuckles against her lips.</p><p>Kate pulls back to look into his eyes, to feel his face under her hands. ‘I love you too.’ 
</p><p>She knows more storms will come but she is certain that she will be strong. With Anthony by her side and in her arms, there is nothing she cannot face.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was never meant to exist. It was supposed to be a Tumblr ask to my fellow Kanthony shipper G (thank you!), which turned into two asks, which turned into 8 asks and then I was kicked off Tumblr asks altogether and had to finish this in a real-life Word document or something. Anyway, here it is. I wrote it in a bit of a daze, please be gentle. I love these two characters more than Colin loves food. I hope I've done them justice. Thank you for reading.<br/>You can find me screaming about Kate and Anthony on twitter @ Iris_Bee_</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>